1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for a lighter, particularly a piezoelectric lighter, which locking mechanism assures that children are prevented from producing a flame while playing with the lighter.
2. Related Arts
A gas lighter is responsive to depression of its flame-producing unit for allowing the gas fuel nozzle to eject the combustible gas, and at the same time allowing the sparking unit to produce spark, thereby producing a flame.
One example of sparking unit uses a flint for making small flashes of flame when rubbed with an associated file. Another example of sparking unit uses a piezoelectric device which can generate a voltage high enough to cause electric sparks to appear between opposite electrodes for ignition when struck with a striker (hereinafter referred to as "piezoelectric lighter").
The piezoelectric lighter is responsive to depression of its flame-producing unit for allowing the gas fuel nozzle to eject the combustible gas, and at the same time allowing the sparking unit to produce electric sparks for ignition. Thus, a flame can be produced very quickly. There is, therefore, a fear of causing a fire to break out or a child to get burnt in the hand if the child is allowed to play with the piezoelectric lighter. In the hope of preventing such an accident the piezoelectric lighter is equipped with lock means for preventing the producing of undesired flame.
Lock means for use in a flint type of gas lighters is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model 54-44176(A). This lock means is designed for use in a gas lighter whose flame-producing unit is responsive to depression for opening an associated gas nozzle to eject the combustible gas for ignition. Specifically the lock means comprises a spring-biased rotary lever rotatable about its pivot axle under the flame-producing unit. The rotary lever can be rotated with thumb to its locking position in which it is caught by the upper edge of the lighter body to prevent the overlying flame-producing unit from descending. Also, the rotary lever can be rotated to its unlocking position in which it is made free from the upper edge to stay above a slot, which is made in the upper edge of the lighter body. The overlying flame-producing unit is depressed, and accordingly the rotary lever is lowered in the slot, thus allowing the flame-producing unit to open the gas nozzle for ignition.
The rotary lever partly projects from the lighter body, and therefore, if the rotary lever should be caught by fingers or something like that in one's pocket or bag, it is possible that the gas lighter be unlocked.
The rotary lever is spring-biased and raised toward the overlying thumb-push button of the flame-producing unit, so that it may be responsive to a gentle push for turning toward its unlocking position, and is apt to turn more than required (180 or more degree-wide angular distance).
The rotary lever is partly exposed, and the associated slot is visible at the upper edge of the lighter body. The gas lighter, therefore, is less pleasing in appearance. This is disadvantageous to merchandising.